


who's gonna say there's no reason for love?

by constelacao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constelacao/pseuds/constelacao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! If someone is reading this, it is a translation of a brazilian song called "Eduardo e Mônica" by Legião Urbana.<br/>The song tells a story of a couple and I remembered the boys when I listened to it!<br/>I made some adaptations to make it for Harry and Louis, but most of the time it's literally the translation! (and I'm sorry if I didn't translate it very well, English is not my mother language)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's gonna say there's no reason for love?

Who's gonna say there's no reason for things the heart makes? Who's gonna say there's no reason at all?

Louis opened his eyes, but he was so lazy and just took a look on the clock to see what time it was.  
At the same time, Harry was drinking a brandy on the other side of the city, like they told me.

Louis and Harry met each other unintentionally, and talked too much trying to know themselves better.  
Niall, who studied with Louis at school, invited him: "It will be a cool party, we're gonna have fun!".  
Weird party with strange people! "I'm not ok, can't drink anymore" Louis said.  
And Harry laughed, wanting to know more about that boy who was trying to impress him.  
Louis, a little dizzy, just could think about going home: "It's almost 2 a.m, my mother is gonna kill me!".

Louis and Harry exchanged phones, and so they called each other and decided to meet again  
Louis suggested going to a snack bar, but Harry wanted watch the latest Godard's movie.  
So they met at the city park, Harry was by motorcycle and Louis by bike.  
Louis found it funny, but thought it was better not to mention that Harry had paint on his hair.

Louis and Harry had nothing in common.  
Harry was an Aquarius, Louis was 16.  
Harry was studying to be a doctor and knew how to speak German, while Louis was still trying to puzzle out some French lessons.  
Harry liked Shakespeare and Bauhaus, Van Gogh and Judy Garland, Tchaikovsky and Rimbaud.  
And Louis liked to watch Jeremy Kyle Show, and used to play football with his friends on weekends.  
Harry used to talk about politics, but also about magic and meditation.  
And Louis' scheme still was school-movies-gym-TV.

But with all these differences, suddenly came a will to see each other.  
They met everyday, and the will just kept increasing each day like it should be.

Louis and Harry attended to swimming and photography classes,  
they went to the theater, bought some handicraft stuff and made a roadtrip.  
Harry explained to Louis things about the sky, the earth, the water and the air.  
Louis learned how to drink, let his hair grow,  
and decided to work!  
Harry graduated on the same month that Louis started his freshman year.  
And they always celebrated things together, and also fought against some things together so many times later.  
And everybody says they complete each other like Fish & Chips, Burger & Fries.

They bought a house some years ago,  
by the same time their twins were arriving.  
They worked a lot to earn money, and were strong facing the difficult times they had.

Louis and Harry now are back to Holmes Chapel,  
and I miss our friendship every summer.  
But these holidays they aren't going to travel because their older son needs to study for final exams.

And who's gonna say there's no reason for things the heart makes? Who's gonna say there's no reason at all?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, but I think it can inspire someone to make a full fanfiction, so if you do, I really would like to read it! (I'm @MissingBears at Twitter, you can call me there!)  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
